De Mieles y Celos
by Eugi Malfoy
Summary: -PASARAS EL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN CON LONGBOTTOM LILY POTTER!- grito Scorpius fuera de sí. -Pues lo hubieras pensado antes de besuquearte por ahí grandísimo tonto...SE ATRAPAN MAS MOSCAS CON LA MIEL QUE CON HIEL SCORPIUS MALFOY!-y sin más se levantó y comenzó a salir del gran comedor.


Hola he vuelto después de casi 7 años! Este oneshot se me ocurrio peleando con mi hno sobre mi carácter jajaja y bueno a decir verdad me diviertio mucho escribirlo..deberia de haberme quedado esta madrugada estudiando pero bueno..hace rato que tengo esta pareja dando vueltas por mi mente.

Espero que les guste

**De Mieles y Celos**

Una melena roja fuego se deslizaba a toda velocidad por el fría nieve que la noche anterior había dejado regada por los terrenos, a pesar de lo dificultoso que le resultaba caminar en tan solo algunos minutos dejo muy atrás el lago negro y entro como si fuera un tornado…un tornado de ira cabe aclarar, por las enormes puertas del castillo para llegar en menos tiempo aun al resguardo de su cálida habitación en la torre de Gryffindors.

-AAAAAAAHHHHGGGG!- grito la pequeña pelirroja al tiempo que azotaba la puerta-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGG LO ODIOOOO!-grito aún más fuerte.

Pero el enojo y la bronca no pasaba-_EXPULSO_-, el baúl que reposaba sobre una de las camas salió expulsado hacia la pared quedando destrozado.

_-Paso la ira? –_se preguntó mentalmente- _Un poco…algo mínimo…oh grandísimo idiota!_

-Hola si me perdí de algo? – pregunto un morocha con mirada divertida envuelta en un toalla.

-Hoo si Camille te perdiste de todo!

Al ver que Lily no le explicaba lo que le sucedía y que solo se limitaba a tirarse en su cama a mirar al techo volvió a preguntar.

-Y eso sería…?- a decir verdad Camille sabía exactamente qué era lo que sucedía, o más bien sabia quien había provocado semejante arranque de ira, lo divertido era saber que había hecho ahora.

-Acabo de descubrir que Scorpius Malfoy no es más que un grandísimo tonto! – dice Lily elevando un puño al cielo como festejando su nuevo descubrimiento.

-Ho si veo..Importante confirmación- murmura Camille conteniendo la risa- me pareció habértelo dicho una que otra vez- se sujeta la toalla con más fuerzas y se sienta en la cama frente a Lily para cumplir con la Inscripción de su brazalete de Mejor Amiga e idear algún ridículo plan maléfico para castigar a Malfoy y que haga volver a reír a la pelirroja.

-Si bueno alégrate!...tenías razón!- admite Lily con voz derrotada- Scorpius Malfoy no es más que un estúpido…

-Y arrogante..

-Y muy arrogante!- Repite Lily con el ceño fruncido y su pequeña nariz arrugada en una mueca graciosa

-Y tiene un nombre feo…

-Y tiene un nombre fe…oye me gusta su nombre!- reclama con un puchero- es raro.

-Hay por dios Lily estas enamorada!-se burla Camille- Albus Severus es un nombre raro pero Scorpius Malfoy es horrible!

-No estoy enamorada!-se apresura a decir mientras se sienta en la cama- solo me gusta…Me gusta su nombre claro..- aclara en un intento vano pues a cada palabra quedaba más expuesta.

- A caso quieres que tus tiernos hijitos pelirrojos se llamen _Serpentia Malfoy _o no se _Hocicorto Malfoy_?-Pregunto la morocha dotándole a la pregunta una seriedad que de por si no tenía.

Un breve silencio le siguió a la pregunta hasta que ambas muchachas comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-Que paso aquí?- una muchacha de pelo negro ondulado entro a la habitación interrumpiendo las risas.

-Julieth ven siéntate con nosotras- invito Camille con un gesto de la mano- Lily acaba de descubrir que Malfoy es un idiota.

-Yupi me di cuenta!- festejo Lily con una sonrisa triste y alzando sus puños en señal de festejo.

-Y que tuvo que ver mi baúl en todo esto?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido en señal de confusión- a caso el albino reprimido estaba escondido ahí dentro espiando Lily?

-Ohh! Lo siento…necesitaba descargarme- dijo Lily con voz apenada- _Reparo- _y el baúl volvió a su lugar con todas sus cosas sanas y sin ningún rastro de algún Malfoy escondido dentro.

-Menos mal, me asuste con solo pensar que quizás el albino había estado entre mis cosas- dijo Julieth sentándose ya junto a Camille - tendría que prender fuego al pobre baúl se imaginan?- bromeo dedicándole a Lily una sonrisa en señal de que todo estaba bien- y bien que sucedió?

-Vi a Malfoy besándose con Francis Johnson junto al lago negro- por fin soltó Lily con una mueca de tristeza.

-FRANCIS JOHNSON!?- preguntaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Si- confirmo Lily con los ojos vidriosos.

-Estás hablando de esa Ravenclaw de séptimo curso?- pregunto Camille.

-Si

-La que tiene el pelo rubio y bien largo y lacio?- pregunto esta vez Julieth con una mueca de desagrado mientras se inspeccionaba su rebelde pelo ondulado.

-Si!

-La que tiene esos ojos de color violeta? Volvió a preguntar Camille.

-SI ESA! LA RUBIA CON PELO LARGO Y LACIO, OJOS VIOLETAS Y UN CUERPO PERFECTO!- volvió a enumerar Lily las cualidades de la enemiga para zanjar el tema de una vez.

-Tampoco es que tiene taaan lindo cuerpo- Dijo Julieth con una sonrisa en un intento de mejorar los ánimos de la pelirroja.

-Y esos ojos parecen de un gato, para nada quedan bien en una señorita respetable- comento Camille en tono de burla- estas segura de que se estaban besando?

- Si..bueno no los vi justo besándose pero bueno estaban en eso supongo.- confeso la pelirroja- el punto es que no puedo entenderlo, no después de lo que hablamos en el almuerzo- murmuro Lily con la tristeza reflejada en cada una de sus facciones.

**Flash Back…**

_-Ella no es mala Lily- volvió a repetirle Albus Potter a su hermana._

_-Pero Al ya te dije lo que hizo!-comento Lily alarmada._

_-Hoy estas más hermosa que otros días Camille- susurro un morocho ojiverde sobre el cuello de Camille al momento que se sentaba a su lado. Junto con él, Scorpius Malfoy hacia aparición por el gran comedor ganándose la mirada todas las mujeres presentes…menos una._

_-Déjame en paz Kaleb!- se quejó Camille bufando, no había logrado probar bocado que ya llegaba Zabini a molestarla durante todo el almuerzo._

_-Que bien hueles..- fue toda la respuesta del morocho dedicándole su sonrisa personal de seducción y ganándose como máxima muestra de aprecio una mirada asesina por parte de la única muchacha a la que realmente le divertida sacar de quicio._

_-Albus Severus Potter soy tu hermana, si te digo que esa chica me odia es porque ME ODIA!_

_-Estas exagerando, es todo lo contrario Lily- respondió Albus sereno mientras comía su pastel de carne- es muy buena chica o no Scorp?_

_-De quien hablan?- pregunto el rubio que como recién llegaba a la mesa no tenía la mínima idea de por quién discutían los hermanos._

_-Francis Johnson- respondieron los hermanos al unísono. Scorp sonrió de medio lado al reconocer de quien hablaban logrando que Lily frunciera más el ceño en señal de enojo._

_-Que hay con ella?- pregunto_

_- Estoy tratando de hacer entender a mi hermano que esa chica me odia y es una harpía-bufo la pelirroja- y están advertidos los dos que si alguno de ustedes les hace caso se las verán conmigo- termino por cerrar- quedan advertidos!- y dicho esto último juntos sus cosas y se fue del gran comedor junto con Julieth y llevándose a las rastras a Camille quien no había podido almorzar nada por perder tiempo peleando con cierto morocho que le ponía los pelos de punta._

**Fin Flash Back…**

-Se lo pedí…y no le importó…- dijo Lily con expresión derrotada.

Camille la miro apenada, no importaba si Scorpius Malfoy era uno de los chicos más lindo de todo el colegio, ni que fuera el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de las serpientes, ni si era el único heredero de una gran fortuna, era un idiota y hacia sufrir a su amiga con sus juegos y eso no lo iba a permitir. Sabía lo que había querido hacer así que le pagaría con la misma moneda. Nadie se metía con una de sus amigas y salía ileso, ni si quiere si ese alguien era Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

-Tranquila Lils..ya sé qué haremos- Dijo Camille con una mueca divertida al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se metía en el baño.

Lily confusa por la actitud de su amiga se quedó mirando la puerta del baño por la que se había perdido. Minutos más tarde salió Camille completamente cambiada y corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación, la abrió de un golpe y antes de salir se volvió sonriendo.

-Tengo una idea!- comento con mucha energía- Nuestro albino favorito se va arrepentir de lo que hizo- y sin más salió de la habitación.

-Bueno..- dijo Julieth después de unos segundos para romper el silencio en el que habían quedado- tengo unos bombones de chocolate riquísimos; ideales para este momento.

Lily le sonrió a su amiga y le hizo un espacio en su cama para compartir una tarde de desahogo y charlas femeninas donde el personaje principal sería un rubio platinado que no sabía en lo que se había metido.

**L&S**

El plan era simple..o no tan simple porque solo sabía la mitad de él. Camille había sido clara, debía de ignorar a Scorpius en todos los intentos por hablarle que tenga. Quedaban suspendidos los almuerzos en la mesa verde y plata hasta la semana entrante. La última parte del plan es que debía de responder que si cuando Frank Longbottom le preguntara algo… que era ese algo? No tenía la más mínima idea pero Camille le había asegurado que en el momento lo entendería todo.

Y así comenzó nuevamente la semana, recargada de deberes y de planes maléficos contra rubios oxigenados idiotas que hacían sufrir a pelirrojas tiernas y bonitas según palabras textuales de Julieth.

La ley del hielo no fue fácil de mantener, nada fácil. Scorpius que había visto cuando la pelirroja corría hacia el castillo ese domingo en la tarde mientras estaba con Francis en el lago negro y desde ese momento se dedicó a perseguir a la muchacha donde fuera para hablarle.

-Aléjate de mí vista..

-FUERA!..

-No quiero hablar contigo..

-Desaparécete Malfoy..

Y una emotiva notita donde decía:

_Déjame en paz Malfoy vete con tu rubia oxigenada, que seas feliz y tengan muchos hijitos albinitos pero DEJAME EN PAZ!_

_P.d: Alimenta a tu lechuza se comió todos mis dulces ( Julieth)_

_P.d 2: Dile a kaleb de DEJE DE MANDARME CHOCOLATES…NO ME GUSTAN! (Camille)_

Habían sido todas las respuestas a sus nota obviamente rozaba lo ridículo y estaba más que seguro que Lily no la había escrito, conocía muy bien a su pelirroja y sabia la forma en que escribía, alguna de sus amigas debía haberlo hecho. Ambas muchachas se habían dedicado a alejarla de él cada vez que se acercaba y eso dificultaba muchísimo poder hablar con ella y estaba visto que por medio de lechuzas tampoco iba a poder.

Hacia el final de la semana Lily iba por el castillo con un humor renovado, lejos del ataque de furia que había azotados los pasillos del castillo días atrás, estaba mas animada y su sonrisa se le habia vuelto a instalar en la cara, debía de admitir que ignorar a Scorpius le divertia, pero por el contrario el rubio iba de mal en peor. Lily no le había dirigido la palabra salvo que fuera para que se alejara de ella y en una oportunidad logro que perdiera puntos para Slytherin y se adjudicó un castigo con Filch porque la profesora McGonagall pensó que el muchacho la acosaba.

No sabía qué demonios hacer y Albus le había aconsejado que no provocara el enojo de su hermana así que no lo iba ayudar.

Pero el sábado algo totalmente inesperado sucedió, Lily y sus amigas después de una semana de persecución por todo el castillo se apareció por la mesa verde y plata , les dedico una sonrisa a todos y sin más, como si nada hubiera sucedido, almorzaron con ellos.

Las charlas comenzaron sin más luego de un silencio tenso, las peleas entre Camille y Kaleb fueron las primeras en aparecer y las charlas habituales sobre Quidditch de Albus y Julieth.

-Me alcanzas el Jugo de Calabazas Lils- momento de silencio, miradas que iban y venían del rubio a la pelirroja.

-Aquí tienes Malfoy- sin dirigirle la mirada, con un todo aburrido Lils le paso la jarra.

-Gracias- y al rubio se le vino el mundo al piso, por unos minutos había pensado que todo era como siempre pero no, Lily seguía enojada con él y no bajaba la guardia.

Se reanudaron las charlas si mas pero la ley del hielo hacia el rubio de ojos grises siguió firme durante todo el almuerzo.

Camille a un costado de Lily se removía inquieta en el almuerzo, poco tenía que ver ese estado de nerviosismo con las continuas insinuaciones de Kaleb que para esa altura de la velada ya había desplegado todas su armas de seducción.

-Ho..hola Lily- una voz nerviosa detrás de ella la saco de la discusión que tenía con Kaleb sobre quien de los dos se iba a comer el último pedazo de tarta de manzana.

-Hola Frank! Como estas?- respondió Lily sonriendo y parándose, sabía que había llegado el momento donde debía decir que si a lo que Frank le preguntara.

Frank Longbottom estaba en un estado desastroso, al parecer los nervios le estaba ganando porque a esa altura del almuerzo se encontraba muy despeinado y un poco pálido, una parte de su suéter se encontraba muy arrugada, de seguro había obligado a sus manos a mantenerse ocupadas retorciéndose allí para no temblar.

-Te encuentras bien Frank?- pregunto Lily inspeccionando al pobre chico, a decir verdad le asustaba un poco su estado.

-Yo?..emm..Si Lils- lo cierto era todo lo contrario, se sentía muy observado y Malfoy lo miraba con ojos asesinos, sobre todo cuando la llamo Lils.

-Ohh bueno- le respondió Lily con una gran sonrisa- que necesitas?

-Yo bueno te quería preguntar..- miro un momento a Camille que le sonreía en forma de ánimo y luego clavo la mirada en Julieth, junto valor y lo soltó- Quería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo mañana a Hogsmeade.

_Silencio…_

Lily quedo helada, con la sonrisa petrificada, no entendía porque Frank Longbottom la estaba invitando justamente a ella a para el día de San Valentín juntos?, tenían una buena relación pero eran solo amigos.

_Silencio…_

Camille observaba orgullosa los primeros resultados de su plan, Albus y Kaleb pasaban la mirada confundida de Lily a Frank y viceversa, Julieth estaba con la boca abierta y la miraba a ella en busca de alguna explicación y Malfoy.. o Scorpius se llevaba el premio, su cara era un poema a la bronca, de ser posible lanzaba un maleficio imperdonable al pobre Frank ahí mismo y esperaba atento la respuesta de Lily.

-Y bien Lils…te gustaría ir conmigo?- Volvió a preguntar Frank al borde de un ataque de pánico al ver que la pelirroja no respondía y ya había captado la mirada de más espectadores que lo había escuchado.. en que lio lo había metido Camille?

-Claro me encantaría-respondió Lily despertando de su lio de pensamientos, Camille le dijo que debía decir que si así que trato de sonar lo más sincera posible y que no le temblara la voz- Claro que me encantaría pasar el día contigo mañana en Hogsmeade.

Frank sonrió abiertamente y respiro aliviado, una ola de cuchicheos se dejaron oír alrededor.

-Bueno te espero en la sala común a las 4- propuso con una sonrisa renovada- nos vemos mañana entonces!- y dicho esto sin que nadie advirtiera lo que iba a ocurrir se acercó torpemente y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió huyendo por la puerta del gran comedor.

Lily se quedó unos momentos de pie procesando todo lo que acaba de suceder, se tomó la mejilla derecha que había sido besada hacia tan solo unos segundo y se sentó lentamente en su lugar.

_Silencio…_

Albus retomo su postre sin dejar de mirar a su pequeña hermana, Julieth seguía en shock, Camille tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tenía su mirada clavada en el rubio, Kaleb miraba enojado a Camille porque no le quitaba de encima la mirada a Scorpius y buscaba maneras de llamar su atención y por ultimo Scorpius tenía una mirada asesina, su pelo rubio se había despeinado excesivamente dándole un toque un poco peligroso y sin más lo soltó.

-Te persigo toda la maldita semana y tú le dices que si a Longbottom?- pregunto con la voz transformada si sacarle la mirada de encima- Longbottom?

-Perdón?- cuestiono Lily enojándose.

-E intentado hablar contigo toda la semana para explicarte lo que paso y solo me has ignorado y ahora resulta que iras con Logbottom- bufo Scorpius elevando la voz haciendo que los que se encontraban cerca les prestaran atención.

-Perdón?- Volvió a cuestionar Lily, a esta altura su enojo se había multiplicado por mil. Se había besuqueado con una chica que la odia, justo el mismo día en que ella por favor le había pedido..bueno no por favor pero si les había pedido que no se le acercara y ahora ella era la cuestionada por decirle que si a Frank?

-PASARAS EL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN CON LONGBOTTOM LILY POTTER!- grito Scorpius fuera de sí.

Y de pronto las piezas sueltas del plan maléfico de su amiga terminaron de encajar.

_Celos…_

Le dedico una rápida mirada a Camilla que para ese entonces estaba que saltaba de la ansiedad.

-Pues lo hubieras pensado antes de besuquearte por ahí grandísimo tonto- respondió Lily elevando un poco la voz, se levantó le dedico una mirada desafiante- SE ATRAPAN MAS MOSCAS CON LA MIEL QUE CON HIEL SCORPIUS MALFOY!- y sin más se levantó y comenzó a salir del gran comedor.

Para estos momentos el gran comedor entero se encontraba en silencio, prestando toda la atención a la nueva escenita de celos en la mesa de las serpientes y hay que admitir que hasta los profesores disimuladamente no perdían palabras.

Scorpius se quedó unos minutos meditando y luego como si tuviera un resorte salió disparado detrás de la pelirroja, la alcanzo a la altura de la puerta de ingreso al comedor la jalo de un brazo con fuerza pero intentando no lastimarla y sin cruzar palabra alguna así en el mismo impulso la atrajo hacia sí y la beso..así sin más.

Fue un beso medio torpe al inicio por lo impulsivo de su origen pero a medida que la pelirroja lo correspondió se llenó de dulzura y deseo contenido por largo tiempo, adquiriendo una desesperación como si se estuviera bebiendo agua luego de meses de sed. Y así como empezó termino y el rubio se quedó mirando a Lily (como el resto del colegio) esperando una palabra, un gesto…algo.

Lily había quedado por unos momentos congelada, se auto obligo a recomponerse, le sostuvo la mirada al rubio y le sonrió con arrogancia.

-Buen beso Malfoy..- se tomó unos segundo para reunir la seguridad que se le había escapado hacia unos momentos- pero tendrás que hacer más que eso si pretendes que este contigo yo no soy una cualquiera- dedico una rápida mirada a la mesa de las águilas buscando con desagrado unos ojos violetas, se dio media vuelta y con la cabeza en alto salió. Siendo perseguida por sus dos amigas al borde la histeria

-Dalo por hecho- susurro Malfoy para sí mismo sonriendo de lado y volviendo a su mesa. Tendría que pedirle ayuda esta vez a Potter si quería lograr algo con Lily, el plan de Kaleb de darle celos con Francis había sido un desastre…aunque quizá lo mejor sería explicarle al pelinegro sus intenciones puesto que si las miradas mataran, Albus Potter hubiera asesinado ahí mismo a su mejor amigo por besar a su hermanita.

Varios pisos más arriba tres chiquillas saltaban por las camas en un baile ridículo de festejo…el plan había salido a la perfección..Scorpius no tendría por qué enterarse de que Frank lo único que quería lograr invitándola a Hogsmeade es darle celos a Julieth.

_Seria completamente capaz de guardar ese secreto por ahora…_

**L&S**

Bueno espero que le haya gustado este mini fics..hace años que no escribo y estoy re fuera de practica..espero su opinión

Exitos mis muchachas! (si hay alguna :P)


End file.
